


我相信你

by Dinofelis (AprilComedy)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Affection, Bathing/Washing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Message, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilComedy/pseuds/Dinofelis
Summary: 这是一对冷到北冰洋的cp，这是一个精疲力竭的领袖和他遍体鳞伤的副官抱团取暖的故事谨以此文献给被黑成煤球的大哥与条子唯愿所有荣耀属于仁慈的领袖与他忠诚的战术家，并为他们照亮前行的道路





	我相信你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Trust You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448352) by [Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs/pseuds/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs). 



  在被带离牢房的时候，擎天柱注意到了警车不同往昔的沉默。挖地虎们也十分安静，他们没有多余的动作，只是用红色的光学镜注视着红蓝色的机体来带走他们的“头头”。没有TF知道接下来会发生什么，警车也不例外。  
  但他没有开口询问。  
  擎天柱安静的领着警车走过天井，来到大街上。他为了向红蜘蛛争取能将警车单独羁押的判决，可着实废了一番口舌。  
  在沐浴到阳光的那一刻，警车的门翼因为舒适轻轻抖动着，较大的机体并没有错过同伴的小动作，监狱生活——尽管时间短暂——给战术家造成了不小的损伤。  
  虽然他们没有交流，但他们都知道对方在做什么，战争期间一起共事的亲密时光确保了这一点。此刻的两人都芯不在焉，警车正在脑模块里拼命的计算着各种可能性，还有他的老领导把他从监狱里捞出去的目的;擎天柱正忙着模拟自己会因为这一次的“私自行动”会受到多少责备。  
  没有一个TF察觉到……  
  黑白机体的门翼随着回忆的上涌沮丧的垂落，他的脑模块里的指令让他扣动扳机伤害了他最好的朋友——千斤顶，而且所有的TF都不知道他被霸天虎控制着。  
  他们一点都不在乎。  
  右边门翼被触碰的感觉让警车瑟缩了一下，他抬起头看向Prime，却被领袖带着安抚的温和的微笑抓住了心神，让他重新升起了一线希望。  
  他的领袖是在乎他的，对吗？  
  触感消失了，帕拉萨斯人的火种十分沮丧。  
  他多么渴望像刚才的碰触啊。  
  “跟上，警车。”熟悉的男中音安抚着警车，战术家紧跟着擎天柱，就像一只无家可归的电子狗。擎天柱为警车的无条件信任露出了感激的笑容，但精致的表情面具的背后，后怕与懊悔充斥着他的火种。  
  警车是如此的需要他，但他搞砸了。  
  红蓝色机体边想着边打开了自己的套间入口，随即站在一边，让较小的机体先行进入。  
  尽管他的机体僵硬的厉害，但他还是照做了。套间的门在警车身后锁上，他的门翼竖了起来，睁大了光学镜，警惕着那些出其不意的攻击。  
  “这里，警车”。 擎天柱温和地命令着，引导着这个帕拉萨斯人走进房间。 那个较小的机体像幼生体般紧紧依偎着他的样子让擎天柱的火种疼痛不已。所有的一切是怎样向着末路狂飙而去的？而他付出了多大的代价才认清了现实？ 擎天柱摇了摇头，绅士的将警车带进了客厅，请他坐在沙发上，然后消失了。  
   警车坐在沙发的边缘，仿佛随时准备逃离。他的磁场紧紧收拢，看着擎天柱消失在另一个房间里，一阵绝望席卷了他的火种。他在来的路上就应该挣脱跑路的，为什么擎天柱要把他带到这里？这是另外一种形式的监禁吗？战术家瞥了一眼窗户，它离地面太高了，跳窗逃跑的行为不合逻辑。  
  也许，火种源才是他最好的归宿。  
  擎天柱再次现身，他看起来有点湿，但并没有装备什么武器和其他的玩意。高大的汽车人默默来到他的副官的身后，温柔地将黑白色的TF按进沙发里。警车猛地震了一下，门翼抽搐着，两手攥成拳头紧紧贴在身侧。  
  “对不起，警车。”擎天柱低声说，他轻轻地揉捏帕拉萨斯人机体与门翼连接处的电路，试图让他放松下来。  
  警车沉迷了，他再次得到了他渴望的安抚。这样的认知使他的电路搅成一团，这不对，他不应该陷进去的。  
  “警车，你的智慧无与伦比。”擎天柱继续说着，好像没有注意到怀中TF的纠结，“没有你，我们就赢不了这场战争。”  
  战术家颤抖起来，为了他听到的每一个单词，为了他的首领给予的每一句肯定与赞美。  
  “我们从未向你表示感激，”擎天柱低声说，金属手指卷弄纠缠着装甲缝隙里敏感的电路，源源不断的刺激让警车轻轻扭动着。 “我从未感谢过你，即使那是我应该做的。”  
  持续的寂静。  
  领袖的双唇因为感情的剧烈波动而颤抖着，他的警车依然如同他记忆中的那样坚强。  
  “你拯救了如此之多的生命，亲爱的……”红蓝色TF温暖的气息抚过警车的音频接收器，一个音节从副官的发声器里挤了出来，听起来像是一声呜咽……“我最出色的汽车人……我很抱歉，我忽视了你，也从来没有给你任何的回报，为你始终如一的致力服务。”  
  警车抖得太厉害了，他不敢肯定自己下一星秒会不会毫无形象的失声痛哭。  
  擎天柱是在乎他的。  
  他轻轻地摩擦着警车的门翼，手指滑过上面光滑的电镀层，直到他的整个机体放松下来。  
  领袖的动作是那么的轻柔，这让警车的感官电路阵阵刺痛。他开始啜泣，竭尽全力地抱住擎天柱，好像一个快要溺死的人紧紧抓着漂浮的木板。  
  看着开始嚎啕大哭的帕拉萨斯人，擎天柱难过地笑着，这正是他的目的不是吗？  
  “来吧，警车，让我照顾你。”擎天柱呢喃着，亲吻黑白的TF。  
  警车克制着自己不要抖得太厉害，可那太难了。清洗液不断地流下他的面甲，光学镜前一片模糊。太久了，没有一个TF真正在乎他，他们只会关芯他脑模块里的情报是不是被霸天虎窃取了，他的芯智还是不是汽车人这一边的，却从不问问他怎么样了！好像彻底忘了他也是他们的一员！  
  擎天柱并没有停止抚慰，他拥抱着警车，将自己的信任与力量传递给怀中的副官。  
  他想让警车知道，有个TF依然爱着他。  
  咬紧下唇，年轻的TF关闭了他的光学镜，整个机沉浸在领袖护盾般包裹着他们的磁场中，这让他感觉到舒适和安全。  
  擎天柱在警车的接收器旁低声说着道歉的话语，将自己的手臂环绕着他，带着他缓缓走向清洁室。  
  如同开了闸的洪水，警车再也无法用冰冷的逻辑压抑自己的感情。他哭泣着，为了日日夜夜煎熬他的痛苦和孤寂，他搂着擎天柱的脖子，紧挨着他，像是自己生命的支柱。  
  目前为止进展顺利。  
  到达了浴室，沐浴用的东西早已准备就绪。擎天柱抱起帕拉萨斯人轻放进温暖的油浴中，但自己的手臂被紧紧地拉住，无法直起身。以为他要离开，警车又开始了呜咽。  
  没有一丝犹豫，擎天柱动作麻利地爬进了浴缸，两个机挤在一处，让本就狭小的空间显得更加拥挤。他让哭成一团的TF跨坐在自己身上，小心地保持着平衡。领袖轻轻撩起油浴让它清洁着战术家的装甲，为了让身上的机坐的舒服些，自己只有头至小半截肩膀露在水面上，但他并不介意。  
  警车像一个害怕的幼生体般紧挨着擎天柱的胸甲，将面甲埋在他的脖颈间，抱着另一个机不肯撒手。  
  “我很抱歉，警车，那些事发生的时候我没在你身边。”  
  Prime的话缓解了警车火种中的痛苦，他满处理器只想着一个机，他的大哥，确实是关心他的。  
  擎天柱笑了起来，这是个好现象。警车的啜泣消失了，他开始放松，享受起油浴带来的舒畅。虽然看不清表情，但看得出来他乐在其中。  
  擎天柱探出身子，伸手抓住一瓶溶剂，过大的动作将油面搅起了层层涟漪。 “坐起身来，好吗？”  
  警车不情不愿的直起机体，好让擎天柱能擦洗他全身，但他依旧赖在身上不肯下去。  
  Prime将溶剂挤在手心，开始清洁警车的底盘和其他地方。“我在这，警车，放松，我会照顾你的。”哦，警车感觉他的清洗液又要决堤了。  
  “没人在意的。”他低着头，不敢和蓝色的光学镜对视。  
  但领袖是不会让他逃避的，他轻轻捏着他的下巴，半强迫地让他抬起头来看着自己，拇指轻抚着他的双唇。“我在意。”  
  “没人知道那不是我。”警车控诉着，声音嘶哑、破碎，清洗液又流了下来，好像这样就能让自己好过一点。“我伤害了千斤顶，所有人都认为那破事儿是我干的，没人知道我是被控制的！”  
  “我知道，警车，我知道……”擎天柱靠近了泪流满面的TF想吻住他，但他最终还是停下了，如果他不想要，自己不会勉强。  
  最终，他们还是吻在了一起，擎天柱的吻如同绅士一般，礼貌、点到为止，但警车感觉到了Prime想更进一步的渴望，于是开始回吻。领袖的嘴角勾起一丝得逞的微笑，舌头灵巧地钻进2IC的口中，附有技巧的挑逗着，让他呻吟出声。  
  “你……你在干什么？”  
  抹去他的清洗液，擎天柱微笑着，“我只是让你知道，我有多么的在乎你，当我批阅那些报告时，我就知道那不是你。”领袖再次欺身而上拥住他，吻住他的唇，“放下那些吧，我会照顾你的，不要担心，只要去感受就可以了。”  
  警车觉得自己全身热得快要融化了，擎天柱的吻滑过他的脖颈、他的嘴唇、他的v字型头徽，这里那里，无处不在。  
  “大哥……”警车谓叹出声，双手抓紧了红蓝机宽阔的肩膀。擎天柱与他的磁场交融着，他感觉到了安全、满足、被爱。  
  擎天柱看着快要过载的机，那个隐忍的、孤独的、破碎的2IC，在他的抚摸下扭动、呻吟，感慨万千。在监狱中看到警车的第一眼，他就证实了自己的猜想，警车的身芯破碎的厉害，他需要有个机将他带出那些不堪回首的噩梦。  
  警车比他自己认为的更值得拯救。  
  “擎天柱！”  
  “我在，警车。”他打开了战术家的挡板，伸出手指，借着油浴润滑着裸露的对借口。警车大声呻吟着，将双腿分的更开，方便领袖的动作，清洗液再次模糊了光学镜，让它更加明亮。      
  擎天柱叹息着，缓缓抚摸着他的面甲，用温柔的动作擦拭着清洗液，“告诉我，如果你不想要，我会停下来，警车”。  
  警车知道他可以说不，擎天柱不会强迫他的，但是帕拉萨斯人摇了摇头，双手捧住Prime的面甲，献上几近绝望和破碎的吻，渴求着与自己的付出并不相称的报偿。(意思是警车为汽车人大业尽心尽力了五百万年还受尽委屈，但擎天柱能回报他的只是一场拆卸，不过在警车看来能得到大哥的理解与支持就是自己最好的奖赏了)  
  “别停下，求你了。”  
  “我不会再离开你，”擎天柱一只手固定在黑白TF的背后，一只手的手指撑开接口，将自己的输出管挺了进去，“我不会再犯同样的错误。”  
  两个机呻吟着，进入的过程漫长的不像话，所有的感官都被放大了，输出管摩擦着接口节点带来的阵阵快感像汹涌的波涛，一波一波冲刷着警车。  
  “谢谢你。谢谢你。”这是他唯一能说的。  
  等警车的接口完全适应了自己的尺寸，擎天柱开始有节奏的挺动腰部。他的伴侣享受着他的服务，疼痛与快乐交织在一起，不再哭泣，不再悲伤，这样的他映在领袖的光学镜中，成为了最美的风景。  
  他想让警车永远这样快乐，想让幸福的表情永远停驻在他的面甲上，他无法再奢求更多的了。  
  “我相信你，警车，我知道你是一个怎样的TF。”红蓝色的汽车人低声呢喃。警车朦胧的光学镜望向他的领袖，虽然清洗液还在边框里打转，但不再流下。他露出了一个迷人的微笑，凑上去吻住了他。  
  不同以往，一个如释重负、重获新生的吻。  
  警车直起腰，开始在领袖的输出管上扭动，操弄着自己，双唇微张，光学镜半闔，放纵着自己，也取悦着领袖，较大的机体也配合着啃咬他的脖颈处的电路,一路留下暧昧的痕迹。  
  “擎天柱！”他叫着领袖的名字，“我的Prime！”来自另一个TF的爱意，多么地陌生，又多么地让他迷恋。  
  熟悉的热量凝聚在下腹，在擎天柱的输出管擦过涌道深处的一个节点时，警车哭喊着过载了，尽管只过去了一小会，但警车觉得像是走过了一生。他的视野一片雪花，思维一片空白，这天地方圆间，只有自己和他的Prime。  
  擎天柱将还晕乎的警车拉近，亲吻他昏暗的光学镜，“我相信你，我的警车。”几下挺动后，他释放在了他的体内。  
  将输出管抽离时，警车依然沉浸在刚刚的快感和那些美妙的誓言中，慵懒的模样让领袖一饱眼福。  
  他会遵守他的诺言，他不会再让警车独自一人了，他会保护好他的战术家。  
  最重要的是，他会让警车知道。  
  他值得被爱。

—Fin—


End file.
